


Only One

by Hitsuzen278



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuzen278/pseuds/Hitsuzen278
Summary: Un hilo atado a los dedos meñiques de las personas indican que estan destinadas a juntarse. Pero esto no siempre es así. No todas las historias tienen que ser de amor. No todo tiene un final feliz. Menos si hay griegos de por medio.





	Only One

Él lloraba cada noche mientras miraba la luna a través de su ventana, viendo al mismo tiempo su mano izquierda ya que el dedo meñique tenía un hilo dorado atado en este.

Su madre le había contado desde que tenía memoria unas historias de personas que estaban predestinadas a reunirse y ser felices. Así como también que aquellos con una unión dorada, significaban que la pareja era una divinidad como los de los libros de cuentos. Fue debido a ello, que más de una vez hallaba entretenido el hojear dichos tomos que su progenitora tenía para buscar aquella famosa persona, siendo este un método de escape que tenía de la realidad para olvidarse del maltrato que recibía por parte de su padrastro solo para cuidar a su cariñosa madre.

Su temprana edad no era un impedimento para que su mente reconociera el peligro que representaba el hombre que insultaba y golpeaba a su persona. Mucho más peligro que aquellos seres que veía cuando iba a viajes con sus compañeros de escuela o en sus momentos de jugar junto a su madre en los parques. Era a causa de Gabriel Ugliano que él, desde pequeño, oraba sin cesar a su pareja destinada por ayuda. Una ayuda que ni siquiera era para él, sino para su preciada madre, a la cual había visto una vez a escondidas usar ropas oscuras y con mangas largas para ocultar los hematomas que recibía también.

Sus plegarias continuaron ininterrumpidamente durante, días, semanas, meses y años. Llegando a incluso tironear del hilo como si esperase recibir alguna respuesta, solo para ver cómo la unión no reaccionaba. Nunca se cansó de esperar para percibir alguna señal, sintiendo solamente por momentos una vaga ira y desprecio por parte de su enlace, como si un pulso le tradujese ese mensaje a su cabeza.

Es por eso que él lloraba actualmente al mismo tiempo que se dejaba engullir por la oscuridad infinita de la noche en la cabina que pertenecía a su padre en el Campamento Mestizo. Derramaba lágrimas porque había perdido toda esperanza por su pareja cuando atestiguó el momento en que su madre fue arrebatada frente a sus ojos. Sollozaba porque una furia crecía en su interior, llevándolo a sentir un desprecio que superaba con creces al que más de una vez sintió a través de su unión.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual un dios del vino, un entrenador de héroes, un sátiro y una hija de Atenea fueron testigos en el momento que Percy Jackson usó a Riptide para cortar el hilo, dejando caer muerto el extremo de su pareja mientras la otra fue envuelta alrededor del meñique.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella despreciaba cada día mientras miraba un pequeño lago en el bosque, viendo al mismo tiempo su mano derecha ya que el dedo meñique tenía un hilo dorado atado a este.

Desde el instante que apareció el enlace durante una reunión en el Concejo Olímpico, ella no sintió nada más que asco al saber que su voto de castidad sería roto por alguien. Afrodita no se mantuvo callada y exclamó agraciadamente por el milagro que había ocurrido, relatándole sobre las miles de personas que estuvieron unidas a través del tiempo, siendo que solo unos pocos fueron bendecidos para estar con un dios, señalando como ejemplo obvio a Dionisio y Ariadne. Lo cual terminó por revolverle más su estómago.

Le fastidiaba sin cesar que sus cazas fuesen interrumpidas por suaves susurros que el viento soplaba en sus oídos, como si fuese un niño pidiendo auxilio, lo que le hacía perder el objetivo ya que su presa escapaba y la flecha argentada quedaba enterrada en el suelo. Acción que sorprendía siempre a sus allegadas, pero que se mantenía en silencio por respeto.

Los murmullos siguieron sin detenerse por largo tiempo, llegando incluso a tener que cuidar de sus movimientos cuando unos tirones le provocaban errores con su cuchillo. Era por ella que nunca respondía a la comunicación tácita, enfocándose en enviar una oleada de furia e indiferencia a través de la unión, sorprendiéndose cuando a cambio recibía añoranza y cariño.

Es ese el causante que ella despreciase el hilo mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua bajo la luz de la luna. Odiaba la unión porque le había enseñado a sentir algo ajeno a los común en su vida. Aborrecía porque un amor nacía dentro suyo, llevándola a sentir cariño que empequeñecía a lo que más de una vez sintió por el enlace.

Aquello permitió que todas sus cazadoras, lobos, dríades y náyades del bosque viesen anonadadas en instante en que el hilo que Phoebe Artemisa tenía, cayese muerto al suelo mientras perdía su color dorado y se convertía en un amarillo sucio, haciendo que la diosa se derrumbe mientras tironeaba ansiosa del enlace por una señal que nunca llegó.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos años tardaron ambos para volver a sentir que aquella unión rota buscaba repararse. Como si el destino mismo les dijese que solo miren sus manos y vean cómo un extremo flameaba violentamente mientras su contraparte luchaba para librarse de su enredo.

Incluso si habían señales abundantes que más de uno notó, los implicados tan solo se miraban sin reaccionar drásticamente bajo la helada nevada en la oscura noche mientras el chocar de las olas era todo el sonido de ambientación que podían oír. La mirada plateada lunar parecía serenarse con cada segundo que corría, como si de alguna forma reconociese a la joven persona frente suyo, notando por un segundo el delgado hilo dorado levitar ante sus ojos, apuntando directamente a su pareja destinada. La mirada verde mar se volvía más tormentosa con el pasar del tiempo, percibiendo etéreamente que la mujer con cuerpo estilizado frente a él la conocía, dándose cuenta del enlace que flotaba desde el femenino dedo meñique, haciendo que baje su vista para comprobar cómo su propio hilo parecía querer soltarse.

-Joven semidiós…- olvidando su faceta regia, Artemis habló suavemente.

-Diosa Olímpica- replicó secamente Percy.

-Tú…- murmuró la cazadora.

-Sí, yo- dejando de lado aquella estupidez que su rubia amiga recalcaba siempre en él, el héroe habló.

-Por qué? – quiso saber ella.

-Especifique, milady- contestó él con un poco de renuencia.

-Por qué lo hiciste? – angustiada y cansada luego haber sostenido el cielo, la diosa indagó.

-Creo que es obvio…- con una mueca desganada mientras masajeaba sus hombre, refutó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Ella? – temerosa por algún motivo que la pelirroja desconocía, inquirió mientras miraba a la joven blonda que también sostuvo el cielo.

 -No. Pero realmente te interesa si fuese así? – negó primero el pelinegro, subiendo detrás de sus compañeros de búsqueda a la carroza lunar tras ver que la diosa lo indicaba.

-Por supuesto. Esto me enseñó algo distinto a lo que acostumbraba- tomando las riendas y emprendiendo vuelo en dirección al Olimpo, Artemisa contestó con fervor, solo para sentir incertidumbre cuando los ojos verdes del joven se enfocaron en su dedo afectado.

-Es cierto, no puedo negarlo. Esto también me enseño sentimientos poco comunes…pero para qué contártelos, después de todo tú fuiste mi maestra- con humor retorcido que silenciaba completamente a las tres personas que los acompañaban, se expresó Percy.

La diosa de ojos plateados notó claramente que todo esto era algo que ella generó, empujando al abismo a un niño por su odio indiscriminado hacia los varones. Lejos estaban aquella cálidas emociones que él le regalaba, habiéndolas cambiado por algo más acorde a la situación. Sabía que debió de haber escuchado a Afrodita mucho antes de cuando notó que su enlace estaba roto, recordando las dolorosas palabras hacia su persona que emitió la diosa del amor.

-Eres una divinidad que protege a los niños y mujeres, no? – con dolor entrelazado a sus palabras, interrogó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Así es…- dándose cuenta tarde del significado oculto, ella replicó inmediatamente.

-Entonces…por qué nunca viniste a protegerme…o a mi madre, del hombre que nos maltrataba? Por qué no ayudaste a mi madre en el momento que el hijo de Pasifae la atrapó? Por qué dejaste que sufra tanto? -realizó pregunta tras pregunta él, con su tono volviéndose cada vez más venenoso.

-Lo siento…realmente lo lamento- con un nudo en su pecho que apresó su respiración, Artemisa se disculpó honestamente al oírle reclamar principalmente por el bienestar de su progenitora.

El semidiós frunció el ceño, sintiéndose poco conmovido por el ruego que su contraparte daba. Él la miraba y no podía dejar de fascinarse ante el hecho de que no sentía nada por ella, tan solo un vacío que irremediablemente no podía solucionarlo con meras palabras.

-Fue por eso que ayudé en esta búsqueda…Para probar mi punto- declaró Percy.

-Qué punto? – confundida y curiosa, intentó averiguar la diosa virgen.

-Que nunca seré como tú- con determinación, explayó el joven, paralizando a la orgullosa diosa de la luna y la caza.

Acto inmediato, Percy miró detenidamente su dedo meñique. Debatiéndose internamente su siguiente movimiento, uno que sorprendió a todos en la carroza por igual cuando se dispuso a desatar el nudo por completo. Viendo flamear libremente el extremo roto, el hijo de Sally Jackson y Poseidón no se detuvo allí, encargándose de desatar incluso el nudo en su dedo para solar por completo dio enlace amarillento.

-Qué…Qué haces!? Detente ahora mismo! – asustada por lo que veía, la pelirroja quiso soltar las riendas para tomar por los hombros al joven.

Pero en cambio, solo fue detenida por una vivaz mirada verde que le obligaba a detenerse en su lugar. Una mirada que frenó el corazón de la diosa cuando Percy tomó su mano derecha y le vio unir el extremo roto de su hilo con el propio de él.

Finalizando dicho curso de acción cuando lentamente se dispuso a envolver por completo todo el enlace alrededor de su delgada falange y atarla con un asegurado nudo, formando algo símil a un anillo que emitía una intermitente luz opaca que brillaba de vez en cuando.

-Sabes, en verdad es raro poder mover este dedo ahora que pesa mucho menos- comentó despreocupadamente el pelinegro, viendo dicha extremidad.

-Por qué lo has hecho…? Esto no es lo que yo quería…- abatida por la resolución, respondió con tristeza la mujer.

-Sí, esto es lo que tú querías en un principio Artemisa. No te mientas…y trata de no mentirme en la cara tampoco, es descortés- regresando su atención a la fémina con un anillo de hilos en su dedo, puntualizó el semidiós.

-No lo hago. He aprendido que…- intentó defender su postura ella.

-Artemisa- él detuvo las palabras de la diosa tras llamarla por su nombre suavemente.

La fémina de cabellos rojizos y ojos plateados como la parka que llevaba puesta tan solo guardó silencio y miró expectante al pelinegro, ya que era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre con tanta serenidad y cariño.

-Basta por favor. Esto me duele tanto a ti como a mí. Ya no quiero sentir esto más- le suplicó dolido el joven semidiós, demostrándole que todo este tiempo sufrió a causa de la unión.

Phoebe Artemis comprendió en ese momento que todo el proceso de quitarse el hilo y unirlo al de ella por parte del hijo de Poseidón se debió a que estaba cansado de cargar con un odio que fue enseñado por sus propias enseñanzas egoístas. Entendió que había sido todo por obra propia el que ya no pudiese tener a su pareja predestinada a su lado. Y es por ello que cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar llorar por algo que no fuese una cazadora caída en acción.

-Yo…lo entiendo…te pido perdón de nuevo, Percy. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo. No te merezco- admitió por fin la divinidad olímpica, deteniendo el vuelo de su carroza en las amplias calles del Olimpo, a meros metros de las puertas del Concejo que los esperaba.

-Gracias por comprenderlo…y también pido disculpas por mi tono empleado. Estaba guardando todas estas emociones desde hace bastante tiempo- murmuró con un tranquilo semblante el héroe.

-…No puedes embotellar al océano- con una pequeña sonrisa genuina, la diosa acepto con anhelo la mano del Jackson que la ayudaba a bajarse de su carromato para acompañarla hasta las puertas gigantes.

-Una vez que crucemos esa puerta, regresaremos a lo que somos en verdad. Tú una diosa que odia a los hombres y yo un hijo de mi padre que no se caracteriza por su inteligencia- indicó el joven con ojos verdes, recordándole los tristes hechos que los caracterizaban ante los demás menos sus tres testigos que los acompañaban desde que comenzaron la charla.

-Una vez que crucemos el umbral, la gente notará que el hilo en mi mano ya no flamea. Y que tu dedo está marcado de por vida- habló la cazadora, viendo los dedos implicados, donde uno tenía un anillo de hilos y el otro una marca donde el enlace estuvo anteriormente pero actualmente lucía como si estuviese marcado con un carbón.

-Creo que hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse ahora. Confío en ti para que puedas apoyarnos? Como un último favor al menos? – le cuestionó Percy a su antigua pareja.

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de agacharse a su altura y besarle la mejilla derecha. Un último acto que duró más de diez segundos y perdurará en la memoria de todos los presentes por siempre.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…Ahora vamos, héroes de la búsqueda. Los Olímpicos aguardan por nosotros- parándose firme y con un rostro serio, Artemisa abrió las puertas y los invitó a pasar a la sala donde el resto de los dioses aguardaban.


End file.
